Distance
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: Tcest, read at your own risk. Leo went away for his training, but he left something behind for Raph...


It's been three months since Leo was sent to South America for his training. For the rest of the family, the lair turned into a dull, boring place. Master Splinter still supervised their training in the morning, but that's all they could see from their father. The rest of the day he just retreated to his own realm behind the shoji. Don and Mikey had taken their own jobs to solve the financial problem, but mainly to relieve them from boredom and keep them away from missing the eldest. As for the red clad turtle, things started to become insufferable...

:::

It's been three months since Leo was sent to South America for his training. Wandering around in the forest, exploring the nature around led him from one wonder to the next. Above all, he became the local legend when he defended innocent lives from the ruthless thugs of the jungle. The tranquility he found meditating under a roaring waterfall and the thrill of bringing down military thieves kept his mind busy. But something was missing. Something was eating inside him when the night fell, as he remembered about a certain sibling of his...

:::

One more night... One more fiercing fight with the Purple Dragon. To the people of New York, he was known as the Nightwatcher. To the criminals, he was their worst nightmare. It felt so good venting his frustration out on those punks. But all that couldn't keep his mind away from Leo. Raphael already passed the phase when he thrashed around in his room, denying the fact that his mate was separated from him. The family tried their best to ignore him, and one day he suddenly appeared before them, as calm as he could manage. He never found out the reason for Splinter's decision, nor did he care anymore. The deed was done, and father's word was final. Now he just coped with the rest of the family, fading in and out from the lair like a ghost, like what he was doing now. There're still some times before the morning training. He was about to slip into his room when his eyes caught sight of Leo's door. Nobody entered that room ever since its owner left, including Raph. But tonight, he found his legs carrying him toward that door, his hand turning the knob. The smell of Leonardo filled his nostril as he shut the door behind him…

:::

Leo retreated to his hiding cave deep inside the jungle, where no people dared to venture. He slid off to the soft ground and felt the muscles easing out the tension. The guerilla soldiers were particularly brutal tonight when they hunted him, the Ghost of the jungle that's been ruining their business. But with his skin merging with the leaves and the shadow shrouding him, the soldiers gave when the night began to light up. Leo's eyes drifted to the void inside the cave, spotting his backpack hidden deep within. With not much energy left, he reached for it, pulling out a sealing box made by Don upon his request before he left. He never explained why he needed it, but seeing the smirk on the genius's face, Leo was sure Don had a pretty good idea of what the box was for. Mikey must have tipped him off…

:::

It was like yesterday when they still lying on this mattress, holding on to each other into their peaceful slumber. Raph lied down to one side of it, as if the other turtle was right next to him. He buried his face to the pillow, taking in the scent of his lover. People tended to mistake Leo's smell with sandalwood, even master Splinter with his keen nose. But that was the smell of the candle he used to light up for meditation. It clung on to the body of Raph's lover so much they thought he smelled like that. Only Raph, the one close enough with him, could sense the difference. Leonardo's scent was fresh, like a spring of water flowing down to join a bigger river. The warmth filling his lungs made him feels like Leo has never left, that he was right here with him, hugging him from the side. Raph's hand came into contact with some kind of fabric, and a piece of metal under the pillow. He pulled them out to see a slightly worn blue mask, and a recording tape with headphone, addressed to him. Raph was about to chunk it against the wall, but he stopped. His heart was already broken, what more could harm him from listening to it? With trembling hands, he put in on and was shocked at the voice of his mate:

"If you're listening to this, that means you still remember me, still remember about our time together. No matter how many time I apologize, it wouldn't be enough to heal the wound I inflicted on you the day I went away, but know this: no matter what happen, I will return to your side, if you still willing to accept me. I just hope you didn't wreck your room too much."

Raph snorted at the recording. It was just like Leo to predict his thoughts and movements. The uptight Splinter Junior didn't even let people sneeze behind his back without him knowing.

"Mikey convinced me to make this for you. Our baby brother knows when we are suffering and want to help, but his idea was only the beginning for what you're about to hear. Choose carefully if you want to continue or not. You have one minute."

Raph's finger hovered over the "Stop" button. That was one of the leader tone he hated to hear so much, yet it was the voice he longed for calling his name again. One minute passed before he realized it and the record continued:

"I'm happy to know you still don't hate me to the point you stop listening." – The voice in the headphone sounded like a sigh of relief – "I've prepared something only you would know about to do while I'm gone. I know how you always go crazy about my scent, so I've been wearing the mask you're holding for quite some times, to make sure that it was soaked with the smell you so crave of. It won't be enough, but at least it could ease your pain while I'm gone. Try a sniff, honey"

Without any conscious, Raph brought the blue fabric to his beak. The odor hit right into his brain and he fell on his back to the mattress.

:::

Leo opened the box to reveal a dark red mask inside a plastic bag. Carefully taking the piece of cloth into his hands, Leo took a deep inhale, carrying the scent of Raphael to his lungs and his brain. The musky scent of his lover made his whole body tingling, as if there's thousands needle pricking at him. He had snuck out one of Raph's old mask without the hothead knowing. It was filthy, soaked with sweat, blood and dirt, but to Leo, all of that reminded him of his beloved sibling, the one that made him suffered for the first month away from home with lovesick. The only comfort he had was the recording he left behind; hoping that one day Raph would find it and could control his temper enough to listen.

For the past few months he busied himself with meditating, training and protecting the local people, to help him not thinking about Raph. He didn't curled himself into a ball every night, calling his lover's name to sleep as much as before, and he tried his best not to unseal the box too soon, fearing the smell would fade. But tonight, the need for comfort was too strong for his self-restriction...

...

"I don't know if you notice, but one of your masks is missing. I'm holding on to it right now. I can't have the touch of your hand on my body, or mine on yours, so this will have to do. I'm glad you didn't throw away any of your mask, and I was able to pick the dirtiest one, with most of your smell on it. I hope the scent can last until I return to smell the real thing. You have no idea how I yearn for that musky scent of yours. Years of living close to it will torture me during my time in South-America, far away from that scent… away from you…"

Actually, Raph did notice about the missing mask. He just thought Klunk had snuck into his room to mess around, after he trashed it so much the furniture and all of his lifting weight were scattered all over the floor. Although, he had no idea when did Leo prepare this record, nor did he care. Right now he just wanted to do as what he heard over the headphone:

"Your smell turns me on just as much as mine does to you. I can't hear your voice where I am now, but at least I know you're hearing mine. If there's ever a time when you feel life is unbearable, just listen to this. Now close your eyes and touch yourself..."

...

Leo's free hand travel slowly to the back of his neck, held on it the way Raph did when they kissed. It moved to massage his collarbone, as if his lover was the one moving that hand. Raph always liked to trace the outline of his plastron, tickling his side before moving down. And Leo was mimicking all the caressing with accuracy.

...

Raph's hand cupped his cheek, rubbing it gently. The memory of leaf-green skin hand doing that filled his brain, and he let out a low moan. Leo loved to hold his head close as their lips were glued together, when the emerald hands roaming all over every inches of Leo's skin they could reach.

...

"Drop down Raph, drop down to the hand you're using to touch yourself all this time" – The voice pounding in the headphone dropped an octave into a lusting one.

Leo's brain was becoming hazy, but he still remembered saying that to the recorder, and now he was following exactly what he told his lover to do. A churr erupted from his throat as the hardening cock was exposed to the cool night air, sending shiver down his spine. He jerked himself off once in a while, when the need became too much to bear, but tonight he wanted to try something new, something he said over the recording:

"I know you want to shoot your load right now, Raph, but be patient. Remove your mask and wrap it around that throbbing flesh of yours"

Raph complied without a second thought. He yanked off his mask, almost tore it and tied it tightly on his cock with just one hand; the other still held the blue fabric close to his nose, letting the scent fueled his lust. His rumbling churr bounced back the walls of the empty room, the red mask around his cock acted as a small tunnel, just like the hole he used to pound into when they're alone in this room. Wrapping his hand around both, he started to pump vigorously.

"Hah... hah... Raphie! I... I love you... miss you so much..."

Leo couldn't even remember his own name at that moment, let alone the memory of moaning to the microphone. Blue mask wrapped tightly around leaf-green cock and red one covered his face. Moans and churr joined the symphony of croak and cricking of the jungle.

"Yes... Raphie! Yes! Cum for me! Cum into that mask of yours!"

- Aahh... Aaahh... Oh Leo... Ya damn smug... Leooohhhh!

Raph cursed the name he loved so much, at the same time erupted from his orgasm. The white cream spattered all over his plastron before dripping down his cock, soaking wet the fabric around it. Little did he know that somewhere in the jungle, Leo also climaxed, screaming his name. When senses returned to his brain, Leo removed the blue mask, now darken with his own jizz. He cleaned himself with it, soaking it some more. Now he remembered saying this before turning off the recording:

"Wipe all that juice off with your mask, I'll be smelling that when I return, along with extracting the real juice from you. Sleep tight, Raphie. I'll come back to you soon. Love you!"

- Ditto, Fearless…

Raph mumbled while cleaning the mess with his own mask and before he knew it, he was sound asleep under the blanket of the mattress, one hand reached out to the lover far away from him…


End file.
